Love Your Baby Girl
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: -JONAS Macy/Nick- Nick sees Macy carrying a guitar around after school one day. So he follows her and sees something he never would’ve expected.


**Ok, ok I know I have a bunch more stuff going on but I just had to get this out! So, it's a Nick/Macy. The song is "Baby Girl" by Sugarland. **

**Summary: Nick sees Macy carrying a guitar around after school one day. So he follows her and sees something he never would've expected. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just this idea that randomly popped in my head. I do own this awesome water bottle that my friend made for me for cheer camp. :D**

Macy Misa is a lot of things. She's the owner of the number one JONAS fan site, a best friend, a daughter, and captain of many sports teams to name a few. No one knew that she could sing and play guitar, though. Not even her best friend for forever and a day Stella Malone. When she got the chance to sing as backup on the guys album she was so nervous around them that she couldn't sing properly.

Nick Lucas is friends with Macy Misa, even if she can be a bit crazy sometimes. Nick is lead vocals, guitarist, and drummer for the band JONAS which he is in with his brothers. When Macy sang backup she sounded horrible but Nick, deep inside, thought that there was some form of talent there in that little 5 foot 2 friend of his, who he also thought was pretty cute but, Shh, don't tell his brothers that.

One day after school Nick was sticking around to help their history teacher set up the lesson plan for the next week. That was when he saw Macy walking towards her car with a guitar in hand and not in a little white dress and boots. This made him curious. Where was she headed? He told his teacher he'd get the papers back to him first thing tomorrow and followed Macy out of the school and to this little corner place called "Chicago Pizza." He'd never seen this place before so he went in and sat in the back. He saw that there was a little stage up in the front area. Above the fireplace there was a little white sign that said in big, green letters "Open Mic Night."

Just then this man that looked to be in his late 20's-early 30's walked up. "Welcome to Open Mic Night! First up we have a house favorite- 15 year old Macy Misa!" Everyone started clapping. Nick was even more curious now than he was before. Macy walked up with a guitar in hand and sat on the stool. "Hey guys. This is a song I wrote a little while ago when I first moved here. So here it is. It's 'Baby Girl'." Macy started to play the guitar.

_They say in this town, stars stay up all night,_  
_Well, I don't know, can't see 'em for the glow of the neon lights.  
An' it's a long way from here to the place where the home fires burn.  
Well it's two thousand miles and one left turn._

"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"Please send money: I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
"Well, I don't need much; just enough to get me through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
"I'm playin' here at the bar tonight.  
"Well, this time, I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
"Well, I love you more than anything in the world,  
"Love,  
"Your baby girl."

Nick was shocked. He had a feeling Macy could sing but not this good.

_Black jack, blue sky: big town full of little white lies.  
Well, everybody's your friend: you can never be sure.  
They'll promise fancy cars an' diamond rings, an' all sorts of shiny things,  
But, girl, you'll remember what your knees are for._

"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"Please send money: I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
"Well, I don't need much; just enough to get me through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
"See, I'm playin' here at the bar tonight.  
"Well, this time, I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
"Well, I love you more than anything in the world,  
"Love,  
"Your baby girl."

As she was getting into the bridge Macy looked uo and in the back she saw the guy of her dreams- Nick Lucas- smiling at her. This made her more confident.

Nick saw that Macy saw him so he smiled even wider and gave her two thumbs up.

_I know that I'm on my way.  
Well, I can tell every time I play.  
An' I know it's worth all the dues I pay,  
When I can write to you and say:_

"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"I'll send money. I'm so rich that it ain't funny.  
"Well it oughtta be more than enough to get you through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
"See, I'm stayin' here at the Ritz tonight  
"Whaddya know, we made our dreams come true.  
"An' there are fancy cars an' diamond rings,  
"But you know that they don't mean a thing.  
"Well, they all add up to nothin' compared to you.  
"Well, remember me in ribbons an' curls.  
"I still love you more than anything in the world:  
"Love,  
"Your baby girl."

Ah yeah.

Your baby girl.  
("Dear Mom and Dad,  
("Please send money: I'm so broke that it ain't funny.)  
("Don't need much; just enough to get me through.)  
Your baby girl.  
("Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
("Playin' here at the bar tonight.)  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)  
Dreams come true.

When Macy finished everyone was clapping wildly. Nick even stood up and gave he a standing ovation. "Thank you." She said breathlessly into the mic and walked over to Nick. When she got there he pulled her into a big hug. "Macy you were amazing. I always had a feeling you could sing but I didn't know you were that good." He told her 'Thanks." She said and blushed. "You're so cute when you blush. Did I just say that out loud?" Nick said. Macy laughed. "Yes, yes you did." "Well, it's true." He said which made her blush even more. Nick had a wide smile on his face. Same with Macy. They leaned closer and closer towards eachother until their lips met. It was slow and sweet- and it was both of their first kisses. When they pulled apart they were both still smiling. "That was my first kiss, ya know." Nick said after a few seconds of silence. "Really? It was mine too." Macy said. "Well then, I'm glad you were my first.""I'm glad you were mine too." Then they sat down in the back and watched the rest of the acts in eachothers arms.

**The End**

**So, how did you like it? It's a little bit of fluff for ya. Hehe. Pictures of Macy's guitar and clothes are on my profile.**


End file.
